pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Uzume Tennouboshi
Uzume Tennouboshi, also known as Orange Heart, is the main character from Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is a dreamer girl who fights alone in a spirited way to save the Zero Dimension. She represents the North American version of Sega Dreamcast. Appearance Uzume Tennouboshi Uzume is a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, blood-red hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. Orange Heart As Orange Heart, Uzume keeps her long red hair, but it becomes light orange and at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose. The hair surrounding her face elongates and her eyes become light blue. She gains a white-themed outfit with accenting of orange and blue. Personality Uzume Tennouboshi Uzume is the type of girl who is obsessed with being cool so that she comes off as reliable. Uzume is exceptionally loyal and honest to her friends, and more noticeably to her people willing to go as far as to die for them. Very rarely will you see her relax unless she is around friends. However, this is a very strong willed facade made to help cope with her position as Zero Dimension's sole remaining CPU, her real self is what you see when she enters her "Daydream" mode and as Orange Heart, that cutesy girl who wants everything to be okay. She is a rare case of her Human Personality changing while her HDD Personality retains her original personality. Orange Heart Orange Heart's personality, while dramatically different than Uzume's, is actually Uzume's original personality retained in her HDD form. She has a cutesy, somewhat adorable personality full of innocence and love for her people. While Uzume hides this cutesy demeanor to come off as cool, the limiters come off when its Orange Heart, that being said she is no less serious about doing her job than Uzume is and will do whatever it takes to save Zero Dimension. Etymology Uzume's first name refers to the Japanese goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry, Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto (天鈿女命). Her tough attitude may be a reference to the Kogo Shui (古語拾遺)'s interpretation of "Uzume" (鈿女) as "Woman of Strength". Uzume's last name, Tennouboshi (天王星, lit. Heaven King Star), the Japanese name for the planet Uranus, is a reference to Sega Uranus; a possibly unused Sega console codename. Orange Heart's name is inspired by the orange swirl on the Sega Dreamcast. Trivia * Uzume is among the oldest beings in the series, older than the current Hyper Dimension goddesses by two generations. Currently, the only beings older than her are: Blanc, Rei Ryghts, Croire, Histoire, and the Deity of Sin. * Uzume is currently the only CPU who has died but later comes back to life. * Orange Heart's design may have been influenced by the design of Ulala from Space Channel 5, which released first on Dreamcast. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Heroes Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:CPUs Category:Planeptune Residents